


second time lucky?

by alphaqueer



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaqueer/pseuds/alphaqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It worked with Erica, why not with Scott?</p>
            </blockquote>





	second time lucky?

“I know you’re there, Derek,” Scott said idly, trying more to focus on his calc homework than the grown man loitering inches outside of his window. “I can smell you from here.” Without looking back, Scott heard the window slide higher, felt a cool west coast breeze follow in Derek’s wave. He heard soft footfalls onto the carpet. Long ago, when Scott first saw Derek as someone more necessary to avoid than not, he taught himself to commit his scent to memory. Even in a crowd of thousands, Scott was certain he could find Derek if he needed to; he mainly used the talent for dodging him, however.

“Impressive. Stiles help you with that one?” Derek was proud that his voice didn’t give away his thoughts. He stared at the back of Scott’s head, feeling himself vibrate with anxiety and nerves. This plan was ludicrous at best, and he was praying another one presented itself in the immediate future. Like, within a few minutes.

Scott closed his textbook and dropped his pen on the table. He turned in his chair to face Derek. “Maybe. Maybe I’m just coping with this whole thing a lot better than you think.” He stared Derek down, leering back at him. Before him, Derek looked the part of the alpha – all stubble, with a worn leather jacket and an aura of authority – but Scott didn’t feel anything beyond apathy, really. Scott saw the beginnings of perspiration on Derek’s forehead and neck, and knew he could hold the power if he played this situation right. In the back of his mind, though, his calc homework called to him. “What do you want, Derek? Because I’ve got a ton of work to do …” He gestured behind himself idly.

Derek would swear he almost felt dizzy. Scott wore a red hoodie open all the way, revealing a bare, muscular chest, and pyjamas pants. He could tell Scott was not wearing underwear too, and averted his gaze. He smelt all the testosterone in the room and it collected on his tongue like dust, but to react to the bitter, earthy taste would be telling, even to a pup like Scott. Fuck it, Derek thought, let’s do this.

Scott watched expectantly, eyes wide, searching for an answer. He watched Derek shrug off his jacket and toss it on the bed. He watched him walk towards him nonchalantly, his eyes lighting up like scarlet flames for a moment shorter than the flicker of a candle. Scott tensed up, expecting a fight, some form of aggression from Derek, but he just leaned over Scott, placing a hand on either of his shoulders, smiling.

“Listen, Scott,” Derek grinned the same shit-eating grin he had perfected over time, a grin that hid all doubt and worry, and focussed on Scott’s eyes. “I know you don’t like to follow. You like to lead. And I can appreciate that.” One of his hands moved started to creep towards Scott’s face. “You know I want you, and I know you’re hesitant, but every leader needs a second in command. I want you to be mine. I can promise you that there’s …” His hand found Scott’s jawline, solid and tense, and began an idle stroke. Derek’s body was fighting and resisting, his mind screaming abort, abort, abort, but this was his last ditch attempt. If this failed, Scott would never submit to him; he’d have lost him for good.

Scott’s mind was working hard to understand the situation. Derek was coming on to him, and judging from the slowly-building heat in between his legs, he was enjoying it. But this was clearly a ruse, Derek had given at least that much away. All he wanted was to strengthen his numbers, and how he was attempting to flirt his way into his good graces. Why did this seem so familiar to Scott?

Derek watched as Scott’s brow unfurrowed, his mouth twisted into a grin and then broke, baring all of his teeth, matched by a bark of a laugh. Derek was surprised and annoyed. Scott almost giggled and then, “Oh my God, are you trying what you tried with Erica on _me_? Are you that desperate?” A fury rose and Derek’s face grew hot. Shame unknown to him forced him to look away from Scott, lower his gaze. Eyes down, he saw movement in Scott’s pants and took note of the air of arousal beginning to thicken in the room. A little triumphant, Derek raised his head and, in one rapid movement, he grabbed Scott’s crotch. “You don’t seem to mind, though.”

Scott instantly moved, grabbing Derek by the wrist that held him. His face went from amused to terse in a heartbeat. A small voice, however, longed for more contact, but Scott was loath of give Derek satisfaction. Derek’s smirk irked Scott beyond measure, but his grip on his dick was firm and warm and Scott could see a thick bulge in Derek’s jeans that seemed to grow slowly as each second passed. He swallowed thickly, all the while staring Derek down. Finally, he pushed Derek’s hand away and stood. Derek made to step back to there was still barely any space between them. Breathing deep, their chests met and parted as each of them looked anywhere else but at each other.

“It doesn’t mean anything, Scott,” Derek said, his hand tentatively brushing past the hoodie and resting on the furrow near Scott’s hip. Scott lightly flinched and looked to Derek under darkened eyes. The breeze grazed his skin and turned his arms to gooseflesh. “Just two guys, two guys with a very … potent connection, giving each other a little comfort. A little enjoyment.”

“I have _Allison_ for any ‘enjoyment’” Scott spat at him, causing Derek to grin wider, more lupine than Scott would’ve liked to admit.

“Ah, but Allison isn’t a wolf like us, is she?” He placed another hand on the other side of Scott’s torso, the thumb tracing the lowest rib. “It’s so much different, so much better, you know? Maybe you can find out, if you –”

Scott threw a hand up under Derek’s jaw, grabbing his throat and crushing it hard enough to make Derek know that he wasn’t some freshly-baked neophyte straight from the morgue. Derek’s eyes were alit like a bloody firework and his claws instinctively extended, almost piercing Scott’s flanks. “Tonight will not end with me agreeing to join your pack. This week will not end like that. I will die before I let you be my alpha. So, if nothing else about this night is memorable, remember that.”

With great force, Scott moved from Derek’s throat to the collar of his T-shirt, pulling him down into a kiss so forceful, both winced mildly. Derek’s hand found purchase on the back of Scott’s head, gripping tightly, whilst the other hand pulled him closer from the small of his back. Scott snaked under Derek’s arms and gripped his shoulders tight, tighter than Derek thought possible. They fell back against the chair, against the desk, crashing and causing a raucous amount of noise

Derek pulled back. “Your mother?”

“Night shift.” Scott’s mouth was on him again and they both fought, as those it were a test of speed, to remove the other’s clothing the fastest. Both shirtless, Derek rounded Scott and half-carried, half-threw him onto the bed. Scott’s eyes were wide with fear but Derek could practically taste his excitement and the creases in his pants assured him he was more horny than scared.

Derek straddled him, a hulking mass of muscle, a sight which Scott was relishing. Grinding down on his dick with his own, Derek began an assault on Scott’s mouth, kissing sloppily and lapping his tongue over his mouth, eliciting little noises of delight and amusement from Scott’s lips. Scott’s hands moved to massage Derek’s skin, his thumbs circling and pinching his chest and nipples whilst Derek began a trail of bites and nibbles across his jaw, towards his neck. Scott thrust upwards, coaxing a low keening sound from Derek.

Scott’s mouth and face were hot from where Derek’s stubble had been. Their breaths began pants as they kept grinding, each becoming harder than the moment before. Derek’s tongue lapped at Scott’s soft, sorrel skin, each lick adding a cool trail to his warm body. Scott writhed minutely under Derek and his hands were wont of something to occupy them; they raked through Derek’s hair, they ran over his own face, they stroked and massaged Derek’s biceps until finally, Derek pinned them above Scott’s head and met his gaze.

“Are you always this antsy?” Derek actually looked pissed, but his voice was soft.

“Only when I want to get off. And if you couldn’t tell,” Scott looked down between them two of them, where a small patch of precum was blatant on the front of his pants. “I _really_ want to get off.”

Derek smiled wide again, and a small part of Scott didn’t find his grin entirely annoying. “So get off.”

Scott looked confused. “What? What do you think we’re doing?”

“No,” Derek sat up so he was perched above Scott again. Scott saw red trails, paths where his claw – Christ, when had his claws come out? – had traced and pressed and left little mementos all over Derek’s skin. His chest, his nipples, they looked raw. But Scott knew they’d be gone before dawn. “I mean, get yourself off.” Derek saw confusion flit across Scott’s face and found it amusing and endearing. Scott’s mouth was burnt red and his neck was a mess of nascent love bites and claw marks. Scott’s stomach glistened in the light of the room, Derek’s saliva all over him. “I want to watch.”

Scott’s turn to smile, he just shook his head in ambivalence before motioning for Derek to sidle up next to him. Scott really didn’t care if Derek watched or not, joined in or not, he just wanted to come so badly and Derek seemed to be the kind of guy who’d draw it out all night long. He was heady with horniness and Derek was warm and comfortable to lean into as he pulled his pants off. He grabbed his dick and started to jerk, his palms sweaty from the thick heat in the room and against his body.

Derek ran his hand over the inside of Scott’s thigh, nuzzling into his neck at the same time, licking up the few beads of sweat behind his ear, kissing and nibbling his way around his jaw. Scott’s eyes were bunched up and his mouth was open, his breathing shallow. Derek grasped the inside of the thigh tenderly and saw Scott bite his bottom lip softly. Derek switched hands and began palming his own dick through his jeans, watching Scott thrust up into his own hand, no doubt imagining fucking his girlfriend in his mind’s eye; or maybe imagining fucking Derek were it not for his juvenile impatience.

Scott felt the soft burn of climax make itself known. His skin was burning with Derek’s touch, Derek’s bites leaving a thousand small fires in lieu on his face. Scott kept bucking his hips, stifling his moans and sighs, until he felt the warm trace of Derek’s fingers as they brushed over his hole. Unexpected and completely, entirely damn pleasing, Scott lost control of his edging and sent himself into a blissful, primal orgasm. His voice was rough as he barked out a harsh groan, a noise severed and continued when Derek bit deeply into his neck, sucking and licking and marking him harder and more severely and pleasingly than before. His body was awash with a chill and a blazing fever, his stomach sodden with cum. He licked his lips and was surprised to find his load had overshot to his face.

Derek watched the comedown with glee and made a move to unbutton his flies. His excitement grew tenfold when he saw Scott put a hand on his own to stop him. He was still breathless and wordless but his eyes lead Derek off the bed. “Scott, where are we going? You can will remember you’re naked, right?” Scott grinned assent as they walked to the window. He nodded to the window sill.

“Sit.” Scott said airily.

“You kinky little …” Derek did as he was told though, and sat down. He was so aroused and ever the fan of voyeur, he carried on stroking through the fabric of his jeans, leering lustfully at Scott who stood before him, still naked, glowing with a tawny aura, his torso still marred with come and spit. He walked towards Derek and put his hand on Derek’s bare chest. He looked down and frowned a little. “What?”

Scott moved further into the room and, within a second, picked up Derek’s T-shirt, returning to him, pressing the tee against Derek’s bare chest.

“Wait, what … ?” Derek asked.

“Thanks, Derek.” As if some marvellous moment in a Hollywood teen movie, Scott applied only the lightest amount of pressure and Derek fell backwards from the window, falling straight down into Scott’s garden with a beyond satisfying thud.


End file.
